Little Friend'
by MzHydeHere
Summary: One day Natsu walks into the guild but Lucy's not there so he does something any normal person would do. Ask Mirajane. But, he gets an answer he was not expecting and runs out of the guild to try and make Lucy feel better. [Nalu] [One-shot]


'Little Friend'

Lu walked out of the guild as a certain in pink-haired Mage walked in. Clutching her stomach and groaning. The salamander looked at her for a second then turned to happy who stood next to him.

"What do you thinks wrong with her?" He questioned the blue cat.

"Dunno."

The Next Day

"Hello everybody how's everyone doing on this fine morning!" The guild replied back to Natsu with hello's and mornings but as he looked at all the different hair colours of fairytail there was one shade he just couldn't find. Blonde.

"Hey Mira, Where's Lu?" He questioned sitting down at the bar next to Grey.

"Oh Natsu, she's just a bit of an emotional wreck at the moment and it's worse then ever before! It seems celestial wizards really suffer around this time of month due to all her female spirits that are going through the same thing."

"What do you mean? I don't get it..."

"Well you know it's her TOTM..."

"What's that?" I continued further.

"Her little 'friend' is in town."

"I still don't get it."

"Come on flame brain don't be an idiot for your whole life, even I get it!" Grey butted in.

"Shut up Grey! Just 'cause I'm a big slow at times..." Natsu argued back.

"Let me lay it out for you. She's on her period!"

"What's that?" Natsu asked puzzled.

"You really are a moron." Grey answered with his face in his palms.

"Well if you're all high and mighty ice queen then maybe you could tell me!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!" They started head butting in a rage as Mirajane sighed.

"C'mon Natsu I'll teach you all about it..." She said signalling to sit down.

A Few Minutes Later

"Ooooohhh!" Natsu cried in realisation. "Damn that must really suck and with all her spirits on it to. I feel so bad for her..." He looked down at the counter. "I know I'll make her feel better I'll get her some chocolates, flowers and, and make it all better!"

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that Natsu."

And with that he rushed out of the guild sprinting to the shops leaving Happy behind trying to work his 'magic' on Carla.

Lucy's House

Urghhhh a groan came from Lucy's bedroom through the window Natsu was just about to climb through. He pulled himself up to the window trying not to ruin the flowers or box of chocolates on his way.

"Hey Lucy?" He called out softly. "It's me Natsu I'm here to check up on you." He strolled in quietly in case she was asleep. As he approached the bed the girl was lying on he noticed tissues with black mascara all down them.

"Natsu is that you?"

"Yeah Lu."

"Go away. Just leave me alone to die." She moaned.

"But Lu I have a present for you! Well two actually..."

"And what would that be?" She asked cuddling into her bed sheets even more.

"Turn around and you'll see,"

"Oh fine you're so annoy- awh Natsu!" She said in happiness looking at the chocolates and flowers.

"They're for you."

"Thanks Natsu you're the best." She said taking them from him and looking into his eyes with a big cheesy grin on her face. But all Natsu could focus on was all her make up smudged, her hair was a mess and she looked like a complete clown!

"Phahahahahahahahahahaha!" He cried out in fits of laughter.

"What?!"

"Ahahahahaha! Oh Lu stop it! Stop it! Ahahaha!" He cried out grabbing his stomach rolling on the floor and running around her room laughing his head off!

"Natsu I'm not doing anything!"

"It's just, it's just..." He said trying to catch his breath back.

"It's just what?!" She demanded to know.

"You look like a clown! Ahahaha!"

"Stop laughing I'm allowed to look bad once and a while..."

Lucy blushed.

"I'm sorry Lucy I just- it's so funny! Ahahaha!" He started off again. But soon stopped when something warm met his lips.

Wait was Lucy kissing him?! Is Lucy kissing him?! He thought to himself. Soon the sensation left his mouth and he stared at Lu is amazement.

"L-L-L-Lucy?" He held a hand to his lips. "D-D-Did you just? You, you just kissed me." He stuttered.

"It was the only way to make you stop laughing..." She turned completely red, along with Natsu, staring down at the floor. "P-Plus... You didn't have to do this for me... Its really... Sweet." He looked down at her in wonder his lips slowly turned into a smile. Lucy looked up at him surprised.

"You shoulda have told me. I would've bought you way more chocolates and flowers in the past if I knew this was the reward." He grinned cheekily.

"N-Natsu!" She shouted in embarrassment hitting him in the shoulder with the flowers.

"What?" He answered pouting his lips making kissing noises to taunt her.

"Don't be such a weirdo!"

"Hey you were the one who kissed me first!"

"S-S-Still!"

"Lucy?"

"What?"

"I'd do anything for you."

"Wha? Now you're just doing it on purpose!"

"No I'm not I looooove you!"

"Natsu stop it!"

"Stop what? I'm confessing my love for you!"

"Natsu! I have a headache I don't want to have to put up with you right now."

"Well I know a way to make you feel better."

"What?"

"Let me kiss you."

"N-N-Natsu!"


End file.
